La Tormenta
by Flame's Child
Summary: Eren y Jean han sido asignados como equipo para uno de los ejercicios del entrenamiento. Pese a ciertos inconvenientes, ninguno ha dejado de pensar lo que quiere hacer ahora que están solos. Sin embargo, un pequeño detalle puede hacer la gran diferencia. Oneshot.


**LA TORMENTA**

-¡Ahh…! ¡Detente!  
-L-lo siento, ya no puedo parar.  
-¡D-duele!  
-Casi termino, deja de lloriquear.  
Eren se revolvió entre las cobijas. Mordió su abrigo, ahogando un grito, luego se llevó ambas manos al rostro.  
Jean, concentrado en su labor, dio un último tirón.  
-Ngh... Ah, listo.  
El ojiverde yacía bocarriba, con el dorso de su mano en la frente.  
-…Te tomó mucho tiempo.  
Jean arqueó una ceja.  
-Tardo lo que deba tardarme, niño llorón.

Eren se incorporó y revisó su pie. Los vendajes habían comenzado a mancharse de sangre. Torció la boca.  
-¿Tan malo era?  
Jean examinó la zona de la herida. Acto seguido, le dio una palmada, sacándole al otro un grito de dolor.  
-Sobrevivirás.  
-Con tus atenciones, lo dudo mucho.  
-Hey, Jaeger, ¿quién fue el que te cargó el resto del camino y en medio de esa ventisca?-Eren se cruzó de brazos-. Además, esto es tu culpa: te advertí claramente que no podíamos cruzar por ese camino si no veíamos nada-continuó el castaño, enrollando su abrigo para luego ponerlo debajo del pie lesionado.  
-Deja de sermonearme. Llegamos mucho antes de que la tormenta empeorara; nos hubiéramos perdido de seguir tu plan y rodearlo.  
-¡Al menos tendrías los dos pies sanos!  
-¡Estaríamos congelándonos allá afuera!  
-¡Eso no lo sabes!  
Ambos se miraron con ferocidad unos instantes. Jean suspiró.  
-Eren, esto no es el campo de entrenamiento. Es la montaña. Si te lastimas, las probabilidades de morir aumentan-puso una mano sobre los vendajes-. No puedes ser tan impulsivo.  
El ojiverde hizo un ademán de fastidio.  
-También se trata de arriesgarse. El clima es caprichoso en estas alturas y puede volverse peligroso en un momento dado, hay que pensar con rapidez.  
-En efecto: pensar con rapidez no es lo mismo que ser impulsivo. Tú eres lo segundo.  
-¿¡Qué estás-!?  
-Ten más cuidado la próxima vez, ¿de acuerdo?  
Eren bajó su puño. Jean acariciaba los vendajes con cierta ternura; su semblante irascible se había relajado y ahora tenía una expresión triste. El otro se mordió el labio y apartó la vista, incómodo. Parpadeó y sonrió.  
-Jean. Pásame mi mochila.  
El aludido le miró, extrañado, pero accedió. Poco después, Eren rebuscaba entre los múltiples bolsillos, sacando varias cosas en el proceso. Cuando finalmente encontró lo que quería, le sonrió.  
-Cierra los ojos-Jean arqueó una ceja-. Es una sorpresa.  
El mencionado le vio con sospecha, aunque después se encogió de hombros y cerró su mirada. Sintió que le tomaban la mano y luego que depositaban algo en ésta.  
-Ya, ábrelos.  
Jean observó su palma. En ella había un paquete pequeño y redondo; al abrirlo, descubrió que era un objeto café, de consistencia maleable.  
-¿Qué es esto?  
-Le dicen "chocolate". Por lo que escuché, es dulce.  
-¿De dónde lo sacaste?  
-Amh...digamos que lo encontré solo en la cocina y…lo salvé de las fauces de Sasha.  
Jean bufó, conteniendo una risotada.  
-¿Se lo robaste a Sasha?  
-Ella ya lo había robado. Así que no cuenta para mí-Eren hizo un ademán-. Anda, pruébalo.

Ante la mirada insistente del chico, Jean lo acercó a sus labios. Sí, el aroma era agradable y ciertamente tentador; le dio una pequeña mordida. Dulce. Delicioso.  
Se lo ofreció a Eren, pero éste negó con la cabeza.  
-Es mi regalo para ti. Siento haberte preocupado.  
El castaño no dijo palabra, pero se ruborizó levemente. Apartó la vista y le dio otro mordisco al postre. Ninguno habló hasta que el llamado chocolate se hubo terminado.  
-Por lo que veo, te gustó.  
-Es como dijiste: dulce. Espero que Sasha encuentre otros más seguido-Eren soltó una suave carcajada, Jean sólo sonrió-. Gracias...  
-¿Significa que estoy perdonado?  
-No.  
-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Por qué!?  
-Porque no quiero.  
-¡Eso no es justo! ¿Sabes el trabajo que me costó distraer a Sasha para que se alejara? Eso no lo tomas en cuenta ¿verdad? Pedazo de-

Pero Eren ya no llegó a insultarlo. Jean lo tomó por el cuello del abrigo y juntó los labios con los suyos. Tras la sorpresa inicial, el ojiverde cerró la mirada y correspondió aquel beso; no pasó mucho para que ambas lenguas salieran a explorar las bocas contrarias. Cuando se separaron, Eren tenía un hilillo de saliva escurriéndole por la barbilla; Jean limpió el propio con su pulgar. Estaba más sonrojado que antes.  
-Yo no tengo ningún regalo para ti...así que esto lo compensará.  
Eren le miraba, anonadado. Jean intentó ocultar su nerviosismo, sin éxito. De improviso, el otro chico se le echó encima, provocando que ambos cayeran sobre el piso de madera.  
-¡Eres tan lindo, Jean!  
-No uses esa palabra, idiota. Yo no soy "lindo"-gruñó el castaño. Eren sonrió con ironía.  
-Quieres hacerte el rudo, pero la verdad es que disfrutaste ese beso tanto como yo.  
-Cállate.  
Ambos intercambiaron una mirada traviesa. Eren se acercó a su oreja.  
-¿Sabes? Está empezando a hacer frío…  
-No me digas…  
-Es por la tormenta. Si nos descuidamos, podríamos morir congelados-explicó el ojiverde, lamiéndole el lóbulo. Jean se estremeció-. Necesitamos entrar en calor.  
Eren comenzó a besar su cuello y a desabrocharle la camisa. El castaño desvió la vista.  
-¡Tch! Tú ya estás más que entrado...Hey, espera un momento.  
El otro continuó besándolo.  
-Shhh...  
-No, en serio, quítate-Jean lo apartó. Se incorporó un poco y miró un punto situado atrás de Eren, quien arqueó una ceja, contrariado.  
-¿Qué pasa?  
-¿No tenías el pie casi rebanado?  
-Sí, lo está. Fue cuando caí en la zanja y me enterré esa…-empezó el ojiverde, girando el cuello. Grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir su posición: estaba encima de Jean, con una rodilla en el suelo...y el otro pie, el "herido", soportando parte de su peso al mantenerlo en punta. Se sentó en el piso y lo miró con asombro.  
-¡Increíble!-lo dobló hacia adelante y atrás, sorprendido-. ¡Casi ni me duele! ¿Cómo pudo...? ¿Jean?  
Eren lo había volteado a ver, encontrándose con el semblante serio del castaño y una mirada que echaba chispas.  
-Idiota.  
-¿Eh?  
-¡Eres un idiota!-le espetó Jean, soltándole un puñetazo noqueador. Eren se incorporó, aturdido.  
-¿¡Qué demonios te pasa!?  
-¡Ésa es mi línea, grandísimo animal! ¿¡Qué pretendías lograr!?  
-¿¡De qué mierda estás hablando!?  
Jean, ahora de pie, lo fulminaba con la mirada. Colocó una mano en su cintura.  
-Claro, finge caer en una zanja y herirte el pie, preocúpalo. Después dale un bonito detalle para que vaya cediendo...  
Eren le miró más confundido que nunca. Nada tenía sentido.  
-Querías acostarte conmigo ¿no? Bien, Jaeger, ¡tu plan fracasó rotundamente!  
-¿¡Estás loco!? ¿Por qué haría semejante cosa? Además, había sangre. ¿¡Cómo diablos se puede fingir la sangre!?  
Jean pareció desistir de su indignación unos instantes, pero se lo pensó mejor:  
-P-pasamos por un arbusto de bayas rojas. ¡Esas cosas sueltan tinte natural!  
-Y además son venenosas, imbécil.  
-¡Peor aún! Lo que hace la desesperación.  
-Jean. ¿Te das cuenta de lo incoherente que suena todo eso?  
-¿Comparado a qué? ¿A que puedes regenerarte? ¿Me vas a decir ahora que eres un titán?

Eren parpadeó. Alzó el índice.  
-...Es una posibilidad.  
El castaño se llevó una mano al rostro. La bajó y luego hizo un ademán de fastidio.  
-¿Sabes? No estaba tan enojado como para negarte esto-declaró, señalándose a sí mismo.  
-¿Ah no?  
Eren lo preguntó mecánicamente, pero al instante se dio cuenta de su error, que empeoraría el confuso asunto. Jean recreó el gesto que lo hacía parecer más a un demonio que a un caballo.  
-No. ¡Ahora estoy FURIOSO, bastardo suicida!-lo señaló con un dedo acusador-. ¡Esta noche no obtendrás nada de mí!  
-Pero...  
-¡Cállate! Me iré al otro extremo de la cabaña y tú vas a quedarte aquí.  
-¡E-espera! ¡Jean!  
Pero el aludido ya se había encaminado al lugar indicado, no sin antes recoger sus cosas y hacerle una seña obscena con el dedo medio.  
-¡Yo no hice nada! ¡Te lo juro!  
-Que te lo crean Armin y Mikasa. A mí no me engañas, pervertido.  
-¿¡Pervertido!? ¿¡Quién se la pasa insinuándoseme cada que puede!?  
Como respuesta, una bota salió volando desde el otro lado y Eren apenas consiguió esquivarla. Alzó la mano, suplicante.  
-¡Te quiero!  
-¡Yo te odio!  
-Claro que no.  
-Ahora es auténtico. Y si sigues hablando, yo mismo me aseguraré que "otra cosa" quede rebanada. Veremos si también "se regenera".

En la semioscuridad de ese extremo, a Eren le pareció ver el destello de una de las cuchillas. Tragó saliva.  
Permaneció ahí, sentado, mirando al vacío. Estaba enojado, confundido...y frustrado sexualmente.  
Otra vez miró su pie vendado. Le dio un golpe a la herida. Nada, ya ni siquiera sentía dolor. Era demasiado extraño.  
Negó con la cabeza. Luego se ocuparía de resolver el misterio; ahora tenía que arreglar ese malentendido.  
Parpadeó. Jean había dicho "esta noche no", ¿cierto? Y aún debían pasar dos días en la montaña. Todavía podía aspirar a algo. Claro, si conseguía persuadirlo de su inocencia cuando tenía tanto en contra.

Debió robarle los otros dos chocolates a Sasha.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Jejeje, lo mejor de todo es que mucho después, cuando Jean vea que, efectivamente, Eren es un titán, se va a quedar de: "Me estaba diciendo la verdad en ese entonces o,o ...Ups".  
xD  
En fin, este es un drabblesote, alias oneshot. Dedicado especialmente para Karen Medina (que conste que están las tres palabras que acordamos -w-) del grupo Bittersweet Lovers - Jean x Eren.

Muchas gracias a todos los que se pasan a leer mis historias, los que dejan review y los que las favoritean. En verdad, gracias :D


End file.
